Some Things are Worth Missing Trains for
by MysticMewtwo
Summary: Edward is back in Risembool with Pinako and Winry after defeating father and everything is basically are back to normal or are better than normal. But will feelings sprout between the two childhood friends, Edward and Winry, who are now both 18 years old? Lemon One-shot. Rated M


"**Some things are Worth Missing Trains for..."**

**EdxWinry Lemon One-shot.**

**Summary: **Edward is back in Risembool with Pinako and Winry after defeating father, Al is in Xing with Mei, _Selim _is back under Mrs. Bradley, and Scar is with Roy and Miles to sort out the remaining riots in Ishval, basically things are back to normal or are better than normal. But will feelings sprout between the two childhood friends, Edward and Winry, who are now both 18 years old? Will Edward miss his train? Will Winry get Edward to love her? Rated M for Lemon!

**Pairing: **EdwardxWinry Edwin

Word count: 3,800

Edward gazed out of the window from his bed in Risembool, his home town. It was morning and he hadn't slept a wink. He was too busy thinking about... A dear friend. That's what he told himself, anyway. The morning sun rose slowly over the horizon, giving his golden tresses a feint glow. He yawned, his mouth stretching unbelievingly wide as the muffled noise escaped his throat. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a wide awake and ever so beautiful Winry Rockbell.

"Good morning Ed! Rise and shine, it's the perfect day to go travelling!" She exclaimed cheerily, opening the curtains of the other windows that surrounding his bedroom.

"Come on, get up or you'll miss the-" She cut herself off as she turned to him and noticed his unkempt hair and black ringed eyes. She mentally facepalmed herself.

"Eh?" Was the noise that escaped him as he stared tiredly at her.

"Train?"She finished, her mouth twitching. That's when she really facepalmed herself.

"Don't tell me, you didn't sleep at _all?_" She asked, her blue eyes glimmering.

"N-not really, no." He said, trying to prevent the next yawn from escaping.

"I don't believe you! Didn't I tell you to _not _stay up all night and get some sleep!?" She growled, unhappily irate.

"I-it's not like I didn't want to sleep... I _couldn't!"_ He snapped back at her, her mood calming down with more concern. She sat down next to him, studying his face closer. He looked awful, his face looked like he'd just been in another battle with Scar battle and was exhausted.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked, he nodded and sighed.

"Why not, Edward?" she pondered. It wasn't like him to stay up all night just because he '_couldn't sleep'_.

"Well, I won't be able to see your face for a while and, um... There's something I want you to know, or something..." He began, his face beginning to flush. He was a little afraid to admit it, but somewhere along the friendship, he may have fallen in love with Winry... just a little.

"What is it?" She asked innocently, unaware of the situation.

"Ah, well... well, uh..." He stuttered, confusing Winry even more.

"What? Just spit it out." She said with a slight smile.

"I-I mean, don't you already know? Like making Miso Soup for me every morning or washing my underwear, or..." He rambled, grabbing his head and messing up his golden locks. Suddenly, she began to blush thinking she knew where he was going.

"Geez, okay, I know what you mean!" she assured, her face beginning to blush. He turned to her, his eyes blinking with hope.

"Really?" He asked.

"B-but, only as far as the mouth, okay?" she affirmed, her sleeve covering her mouth cutely.

"You don't have much time!" She cried. Edward began to blush furiously as the small blonde crawled on top of his lower half, her hand reaching for the hem of his pants.

"Huh? W-Winry!?" He yelped, scooting back. She looked at him, her eyes big and innocent, despite her devilish actions.

"Winry, is this some sort of trick?" he asked nervously, his back against his bed's headboard. She looked up in surprise.

"Huh? You mean something else?" She questioned, bashfully. They just stared at eachother for a while until Winry managed to pluck some courage.

"Whatever! Just take it off, already! Come on!" she snapped, grabbing his pants and attempting to yank them down. He cried in surprise. He didn't wanna get raped!

"Nooo, Mommyyyyy!" he cried, tears starting to form. He gripped his pants to stop them from being yanked down. He suddenly felt his grip slip and... Down went his pants! Unlucky for him, he wasn't wearing his boxers as the warm nights in Risembool decided to get scorching that week. His length slapped Winry in her face, making her yelp in surprise. _'I had no idea Edward, the shortie of Risembool, was so _huge!' She squealed in her head. He stared at her, eyes wide and pointing to her. His large member, which was now standing tall and proud, just stood there on her cheek. She smirked at him, grabbing his dick and waving it side to side.

"Seriously, at least your body's being honest." she said, cheekily. He hid his face in his hands, moaning.

"Nooooo, Don't waggle it..." He squeaked. He struggled to look her in the eye, but nonetheless managed to growl at her.

"Dammit Winry if you don't stop this I'm gonna get ma-"

"You wanna stop?" she asked simply, holding the head of his large member. He kept the upcoming moan in, but couldn't help but admit defeat. In his mind he had always wanted Winry to do this sort of thing, just not like _this_ or this forward. To be honest, Edward had always thought she would be shy when it comes to these things, despite her bossy, stubborn nature. His head sunk down, breathing a sigh of defeat.

"G... Go ahead." He mumbled, getting an eye roll in return.

"Geez... You should be more honest." She said, sliding his erect member into her wet mouth, her tongue swirling around his tip. He grunted, gripping her head. Soon enough, she had his whole member in her mouth. She didn't bob, she just kept it there. licking it with her tongue, swirling around his dick, caressing the slit on the top.

"_Ugh... Nn.. Kuh haahhn..." _He moaned, his grip on her head getting tighter.

"Don't j-just put it in your mouth... You'll make me cum.." He grunted. She took his penis out of her mouth, licking down the sides expertly.

"That's what I'm trying to do." She mumbled while working underneath his shaft. He flung his head back, his body filling with ecstasy.

"Didn't I say you don't have much time?" She finished before taking his member in her mouth once again. Edward trembled as he wrapped his arms around the small woman.

"Winry, wait. Seriously, stop." He jerked out. She looked at him, confusedly.

"We... We still have time right?" He asked, his bangs covering his eyes. She stared at him, then downwards. He would have to be careful about the way he'd ask this, hoping he wouldn't get a wrench to the head.

"If it's just a little..." He asked gesturing to her chest, blushing. She looked at him, her blush growing to her neck and all over her face. She nodded, smiling a little. He gently grabbed her waist, sliding under her until his face was pressed against her ample breasts. Ed lifted up her long shirt until he could see her white lacy bra.

"E-Ed I..." She stuttered beginning to have a slight second thought about what was happening.

"Just a little, really! Just..." He trailed off, moving her bra cup to the side to reveal a pink, pert nipple. She nodded, again.

"J-just don't miss the train." she warned.

"I won't, geez." He sighed, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue, poking it and sucking on it. Her breath hitched as she moaned breathily.

"N-no, the way you lick is so perverted..." She gasped between moans, he just smirked sucking harder. He wanted to make her feel good before him. More moans escaped her as he continued to suck, poke and swirl around her reddish nipples, soon he wasn't able to contain his desires, gripping her leggings, he tore them, showing matching, white, lacy panties. He moved them to the side, stroking her wet clit with one of his digits. She moaned sweet bliss as he slid past her exposed breasts to her fiery hot, wet core. Two of his digits slipped inside easily, pumping vigorously in and out.

"W-wait, _haahhn..._ that's too _Mmf! _Too much! _Ahn!_" She cried between moans. _'He's getting too carried away. He should go a little easier...' _She thought, one eye closed from the sheer pleasure. He found a smooth rhythm, hearing uncontrolled moans escape her as her orgasm sent her over the edge. He stopped his rhythm, allowing her breathing to steady, before sliding straight between her legs, gripping them tightly. He stuck his tongue out, prodding the little nub that protruded above her wet lips. She screamed in pleasure, holding his head.

"Dum- Ed! What are you do- _Hahhnnn!" _She shrieked before she was cut off by his tongue sliding into her wet core, wiggling around inside of her and making her scream in ecstasy. They could hear the squelching of his tongue rubbing against the thick liquid that dripped out. _'It's overflowing.' _He thought to himself, _'How long will she be able to last...' _A few more licks and she shrieked as her second orgasm climbed over the edge. He took his time, lapping up all her love juices before calling to Winry.

"Winry... Did you just cum?" He asked, pulling his tongue away from her entrance. Reality hit her once her orgasm had ended, suddenly snapping her head down to look him in the eye, smiling but panting heavily.

"Hah... You did well." she panted. He offered her a lopsided, toothy grin, her wetness dripping from his mouth to his chin.

"I guess." He said simply. Her smile faded into a frown, she spun, crawling to pull his pants down even further but he made no move to stop her, only propping himself on his elbows.

"What do you mean 'I guess'!? Geez, you piss me off!" She shouted, grabbing hold of his still erect member.

"H-hey, don't force yourself now!" He told her, worried she would regret this, unlike him. She hovered over his manhood, readying herself for the load she was about to slide into herself.

"G-get ready for this!" Winry informed him, turning to him with a fist bawled.

"I... I'm gonna make you come!" She said determined as she slowly slid the tip in between her sopping folds. It slid in effortlessly, however it stunned her momentarily as the pleasure was just indescribable.

"Make me cum, you said...?" He mumbled, but she couldn't hear him over her moaning. Soon enough she began bobbing up and down against his hardened length, with barely any control.

"D- Ed, does it feel good?" She asked him through moans, still bobbing up and down. He couldn't lie, it did feel sorta good, _'but isn't this position more stimulating for the girl?' _He thought to himself, looking at her. Her moans were increasing in noise levels, but not loud enough for Pinako and Den to hear. _'Plus, she doesn't have much control, so it's hard for her to keep it in... She squeezes me real tight so it doesn't come out...' _He analysed to himself. He grunted in what pleasure was there for him. _'In a way... It does feel good...' _He credited Winry, but began analysing again. _'But no matter what way you look at it, she'll be the one to cum first.'_ He wrapped his strong arms around her, causing her to startle.

"Eh, Ed-"

"Wait, Winry stop." He told her. She looked at him in surprise and disappointment.

"No way! It didn't feel good at all!?" He exclaimed, upset. He looked at her, leaning over to kiss her lips gently. It lasted a while, long enough for the blonde to kiss him back. He pulled back, looking her in the eyes.

"More importantly, let me see your face... While we do it." He said slowly. He grabbed her waist, once again, flipping her around to face him. She held onto his shoulders, gripping his long hair gently.

"Ed, you... Where did you learn to say things like that?" She asked him gently. He smiled genuinely at her.

"What do you mean where..." He mumbled, kissing her nose. He pulled back and looked at her with a stern expression.

"What's more, you haven't forgot about it, right?!" He shouted at her, making her react nastily to him.

"I-I-I Remember! That wasn't nice!" She cried, looking at him with an angry expression.

"I promised to make you cum, didn't I?" She told him, determined. He looked at her with slightly widened eyes.

"Ah... Yeah." _'No, I meant the train...' _He thought. He shrugged, grabbing the small of her back with one hand and her bottom in the other.

"Well, whatever..." He mumbled to himself. He thrust himself inside her, pushing her down onto him and making her moan loudly.

"No! Geez!" She cried in pleasure. He buried himself deep inside her, then out of her to the very tip of his shaft. Her moans and cries only pleasured him more to hear her heavenly voice. He repeated the process numerous times, neither giving out so easily.

"_Kuh! _Wh-why do you keep- _Nyah!-_ pulling out to the very tip? _Hahhnn!_" She asked him, moaning in bliss. She heard him grunt and growl in ecstasy, wanting to go faster, but working his pace for her pleasure more.

"_Mnh! _So I can savour you in order, starting from putting it in..." He started, causing her to yelp as he began to dig his hard dick in.

"I-in order?" She wondered before she was drowned in her own cries and yelps.

"Next would be _inside you..._" He said, his voice straining the last part. She cried in self-indulgence. He smirked, grabbing her hips and once again, digging his length deep inside her, his dick buried in to the hilt.

"And lastly... _Deep inside of you." _He finished, grunting in bliss as he was warmed up. Winry felt a spring reeling up in her stomach, reeling, reeling, reeling until she felt it unravel and push out. Her orgasm hit her hard, almost making her pass out. She felt it was the best orgasm she'd ever had, however Edward was far from done. He kept repeating and repeating, grateful for his stamina from... Well he didn't need to get into what he did when no one was around...

"What's more..." He began again, continuously repeating his actions. She could barely hear him over the buzzing noise in her head when her orgasm hit.

"I want to etch into my mind... How you _feel_ inside, Winry." He spoke breathily and seductively. She just about heard him, and spoke up with difficulty.

"Nooo... Don't stir up my insides..." She cried, pleasure drowning her clearly, which only turned him on more, continuing his manoeuvres. He grabbed her large breasts, playing with her nipples, fiddling, groping, palpating them, all the while still thrusting into her. She moaned louder, squealing from his touch. His movements were like fire to her, it felt like it was burning her skin, adding the the fiery passion that was welling up inside her abdomen.

"Though you're really wet inside, Winry." He grunted, prodding and squeezing her red, erect nipples.

"Sh-shut up. That's because your dick is so h-" She began to retort before Edward crashed his lips with hers, one of her arms encircling around his neck and fingering his golden locks, the other lingering on his shoulder, useless. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance he knew he was going to get and wasted no time in plunging his thick tongue into her wet crevice. Their tongues swirled and licked against eachother, entangled in a hot, wet dance. They moaned into eachother's mouths, Edward felt his stamina slowly decreasing. Winry, however, did not last at all and orgasmed once more, coating his erect member in her hot love juices. She collapsed over his shoulder, pushing his back down to the white mattress, but not yet unconscious. Ed stopped his movements, allowing her to get enough air in her lungs before continuing. Edward's stamina reached back up again, allowing him to have more time to tease his golden haired beauty before pleasuring himself. She panted heavily, slowly gaining more breath.

"Winry..." He breathed, gaining her attention.

"Winry, let me see your face. I want to see what face your making..." She used up some of the remaining strength she had and managed to mumble something out to him.

"M-my face?" She slurred, her eyes droopy and exhausted.

"I'll need to remember what it looks like too, won't I?" He told her, earning a ludicrous look from the girl on top of him.

"... When I _thrust _it in and _pull it_ _out." _He purred seductively, thrusting his hips inside her and out for emphasis. She moaned, trying to form words as he begun his manoeuvres again.

"Th-_Hahhnn! _That's kinda cr- _Ahn! Nha! _Creepy!" She stammered, her moans gaining in decibels. He just smirked at her vulnerability and thrust even harder and deeper.

"But Winry, you're staring at my face too, aren't you?" He asked her with a devious smirk.

"Th-that's-!" She began, trying to defend herself, but figuring it was no use. She pulled his white top up, bringing a hand and began fingering his nipple.

"I-I also want to remember it too..." She started, prodding and stroking his chest.

"Y-your face... when you feel good..." She stuck out her tongue and began to lick his nipples, sucking and nibbling gently.

"Hey, wait- _Woah!_" He stuttered, before he felt the immense bliss rush over him quickly, almost sending him over the edge as he clutched Winry's head to his chest tightly, silently begging her to not stop. Even through all that, Edward was still able to continue rocking his hips towards Winry, who was now sucking his nipple and rocking her hips towards him as well.

"Ed, does this feel good?" She asked again as he moaned.

"Winry... Wait, this is- _Kuh!_ This is bad. I-" He cried, but Winry cut him off.

"Cumming? You're gonna cum?" She asked him, removing her tongue from his nipple. He grabbed the sides of her face, bringing her lips to his in a searing, passionate kiss.

"_Hah... _Ed, your moans are so perverted..." she mumbled, smirking at him as they entwined their tongues together.

"Sh-shut up... Speak for yourself." He replied, the same seductive tone in his voice. His hard dick dug deeper, if possible, almost digging straight into her womb. She cried out in slight discomfort, looking at him with a few tears lining her eyes.

"E-Ed! That's too much- _Ah! _Go a little easier! _Unf!_" She yelped. He realised he was a bit rough and went a bit easier.

"S-sorry, I can't stop..." He told her, kissing her cheek. She silently forgave him, intertwining her hands in his. His manoeuvres began to slow, his climax beginning to pull him over the edge.

"E-Edward, I know it's a little late to say but-" She began, trying to stop her moans from putting her off track. He stared wide eyes at her _'Is she going to tell me she loves me?' _He thought. He had always wanted Winry to admit her love to him just as much as he wanted to confess his love for the golden haired angel above him. Her head shot back as she called his name.

"_Haahhnn!_ I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She cried, voice dripping with ecstasy as her orgasm ripped through her in waves of pleasure and bliss.

"E-Ed! I... Love you!" she cried a smile of pure happiness. The liquids dripped out onto the bed and smothered their thighs. Winry's legs trembled and quivered as Edward's erection began to die down.

"_Nnh..._ Ed, you're cumming so much..." Winry mumbled, her body flattened on top of his from exhaustion.

"S-sorry... It won't stop..." He grumbled, sleepily. Once his member was no longer hard, he was reluctant to slip out of her warm core, but a voice stopped him.

"No, don't, it'll drip out..." She squeaked, afraid of Granny finding out when she washes the sheets. He smiled at her, cherishing the warmth around his lower regions. She turned her head to look at him as his broad arms encircled her small body, she smirked.

"Well, how does my making you cum feel, Ed?" She asked slyly. He smiled back at her, their faces once again inches apart.

"Shut up... Didn't you cum, too?" He asked with a knowing look on his face. She giggled, inching her lips closer and closer.

"Wanna go again?" she asked childishly, kissing his lips. He smirked inwardly and pulled away.

"You still wanna make me cum, hmm?" He mumbled, kissing her again as their tongues intertwined in another fiery dance of the senses.

"Wiiiiiiiiiinryyyyyyy!" an old nasally voice exclaimed from downstairs. They pulled apart to hear what Pinako was saying.

"Winry? Winry! The train just left." She shouted to the young blondes. Winry sat up, her head facing the direction of the door.

"Ed has probably left for his trip, aren't you going to send him off?" Winry looked at the door with an expression of guilt. She then turned to Edward, who's face looked that of displeasure and bemusement.

"Eheheh... Oops..." She squeaked, squeezing her eyes closed and attempting to lighten the mood with a lopsided grin.

"You mean I missed the train again!?" Ed exclaimed, anger hinted in his words. Pinako looked just as displeased at Ed's sluggishness.

"This makes the _third_ time you missed it!" She scolded the tall man. He groaned, burying his head in his arms as he sat at the table.

"When will you finally set out for the west!?" She growled, reading her newspaper. She then turned to Winry, who was now moving boxes and humming to herself. She smiled proudly at her granddaughter, then turned back to the dishevelled boy, moping to himself about never being able to join Al in Xing for research.

"Learn from Winry! She's not as free as some guy who just sits at home doing nothing!" Pinako snapped to the boy, who's face was uncovered from his arms and was now glaring at the wall across the room. Granny huffed and turned back to her newspaper, clearly not interested in what the man is planning. He turned to the sweet blonde, watching her as she wiped sweat from her brow. He smiled at how the light shone against her blonde locks. _'Some things...' _He thought, a small smile still plastered on his face.

_'Some things are worth missing trains for...' _

**Dooooooooonnneeeeee! Finally finished this EdWin Lemon! Took me ages, but you guys motivate me to do stuff :3 I hope you enjoyed this, I wrote this based from the hentai manga 'EdxWin 3' I hope you liked this, I was testing out my Lemon ability because after 1 year of not writing a Lemon, you want to make people WANT this stuff. Anyway R&R if you enjoyed this I would appreciate it if you followed me or this story (Though I doubt I'll make this into a multi-chapter FF so yeah, ENJOY!**


End file.
